


Subway Delights

by xTarmanderx



Series: TW Live Bingo [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Josh looks good in a skirt and a crop top, M/M, Public Sex, he also rocks some stilettos and makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: When Brett shows up to Sinema, he has no idea he’s going to find his boyfriend dressed so beautifully. He can’t resist the temptation to devour him whole.





	Subway Delights

**Author's Note:**

> Public sex prompt for TW Live Bingo.

Brett eased his way past the line of waiting patrons, flashing his most charming smile at the bouncer that he knew too well. The man eyed him for a moment, tongue dragging over his lips before he nodded his head. Brett tossed him a wink and slipped through the doorway, taking a moment to allow his senses to adjust to the onslaught of noise and hormones rampant in the air. Almost immediately, he caught the scent of his mate and something settled in his bones. He did a quick scan of the crowd, frowning when he didn’t find the familiar boy hanging on the outskirts of the dance floor or lounging against the wall as he usually did while waiting for Brett. He let his gaze wander again, slower this time, and followed his instinct to the center of the dance floor.

The crowd had gathered around someone dancing and he craned his neck, his lips falling open as he caught sight of his partner. Josh was ignorant to his presence, hips swaying heavily to the music as he dragged his hand slowly up his torso and pushed the maroon crop top he wore just above his nipple. His other hand played with the dark material of the skirt he wore, lifting the hem just enough that Brett could see a hint of lace around his hip and the fishnet leggings that clung to his thighs. Brett’s inner wolf tumbled in approval, eager to consume his mate and claim him for the world to see. He pressed down on the animalistic side of himself, slowly circling around the dance floor as he made his way to the bar. Josh still hadn’t noticed him and he intended to take full advantage of that.

He ordered two shots of tequila and took a couple of limes, brushing past the crowd as he made his way to his boyfriend. A few whispers followed his arrival and he smirked, holding his chin a little higher as he finally reached his prize. Josh’s back was to him, hips rolling provocatively and Brett presser himself into perfect alignment against his back, dropping his head and brushing his lips over Josh’s ear. “Baby boy, what are you doing?” He murmured. Josh’s entire body shuddered in response and he stopped dancing, straightening up and slowly turning against him. Brett was surprised to find himself having to look up at his boyfriend, his heart thudding unevenly. “Fuck,” he uttered weakly as he dropped his gaze to find Josh clad in stiletto heels. He certainly knew what he was doing.

“Glad you made it,” Josh smirked and stole the shot glass from him, bringing it up to his lips. “You like?” He asked before downing the shot, swiping his tongue across the rim of the glass to collect every last drop. Brett nodded mutely, holding out the lime for him to sink his teeth into. Josh hummed his approval, the sound going straight to Brett’s throbbing dick.

“What brought this on?” Brett asked, withholding the second shot. Josh pouted and licked his lips, their subtle shimmer catching in the light. Up close, Brett could see the eyeliner that had been carefully applied and the fine dusting of glitter on his cheeks. Brett’s inner wolf practically purred as Josh’s cheeks flushed in response and he bit down on his lip.

“I thought you’d like this. I just wanted to try something new.” Josh said, chewing his lip. Brett reached up and gently gripped his jaw, tilting his head down and holding him steady for a slow kiss. Josh instantly relaxed into him, a sigh of contentment leaving him. Before it could deepen, Brett pulled back and brushed his thumb tenderly over Josh’s cheek.

“I love you, baby boy. You don’t have to dress up to impress me, but fuck if I don’t love this side of you.” Brett said, lifting the other shot glass to Josh’s lips. He tipped it carefully and Josh swallowed, a small drizzle running from the corner of his lips and sliding down his neck. Brett offered him the second lime and leaned in, dragging his tongue slowly over Josh’s sweat slick skin to collect the runaway liquid. His boyfriend’s head fell to the side, granting him easy access, and Brett teased him with his teeth before pulling back with a smirk. “If I wasn’t trying to be a gentleman, I’d fuck you right now for everyone to see. Show the world that you’re mine.” He murmured. Josh’s eyes darkened, a shiver running through him as he met Brett’s amused and predatory gaze. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“You know I would,” Josh whimpered softly. Brett smirked and leaned in, sucking Josh’s lower lip between his teeth before stepping back with a low chuckle. “Brett,” he whined, pouting down at him.

“You look gorgeous, sweetheart.” He smiled softly and rubbed his thumb along Josh’s lip, eyes narrowing as the other boy nipped playfully at his fingertip. “I’m going to watch you dance. I want you to touch yourself while you do,” he smirked as Josh let out a breathless whimper. “Just to tease the audience. I want you leaking and ready for me.”

“What if someone tries to dance with me?” Josh asked, doubt creeping into his voice. “If they touch me-“

“They won’t.” Brett said confidently, casting a glance at the sea of bodies revolving around them. “They know you belong to me. If someone tries to do anything without your consent, I’ll break them.” He growled softly, letting his eyes flash. “I won’t be far. But I want to watch. Is that okay?” He asked, holding Josh’s gaze.

“Yes,” Josh uttered weakly as he licked his lips. “I can have you after?”

“Baby boy,” Brett chuckled softly and winked as he took another step away, “I’m the one who gets to have  _ you _ .” He turned on his heel without another word, carrying the empty shot glasses back to the bar. He felt Josh’s eyes on him the whole time and his inner wolf was briefly soothed. He had Josh right where he wanted him. He always did.

-

Josh sighed as he studied his reflection for the millionth time, reaching down and pinching the sliver of skin just barely hanging from his side. Rationally, he knew he wasn’t fat. Despite all of his junk food habits, he was surprisingly healthy. But he wasn’t fit. He didn’t have the rock hard abs of his boyfriend, the body of a Greek god that he wanted to worship every chance he got. Every time he looked in the mirror, he couldn’t fully understand what Brett saw in him.

Brett could have anyone that he wanted. It had been made clear each time they went out to Sinema and the hottest men  _ and _ women flocked around the star lacrosse player. Brett never batted an eye in their direction, his focus solely on Josh, but he couldn’t avoid the occasionally twinges of jealousy when a gorgeous curly-headed boy or a girl with flowing straight hair ran their hands over Brett’s muscles as they tried to convince him to dance with them. Josh knew that Brett would never dream of being unfaithful to him. But there was a small demon on his shoulder, whispering in his ear that Brett was eventually going to lose interest in him. That one day soon, Brett was going to find someone who was far more appealing and took the risks that Josh hesitated to take. One day, Brett would fall out of love with him.

Which is what had led him to purchases that he was now starting to regret. He dropped his hand away from his bare torso and leaned down, picking up one of the shopping bags and lifting a maroon colored top from inside. He held it up to his chest, suppressing a slight shudder as the cool material touched his bare skin. The sales associate had assured him that the color would look great with his complexion. She’d offered to let him try it on, but he’d been too embarrassed to try. And then the skirt shopping...that had been an entirely different fiasco that he never wanted to relive.

He dropped the bag back onto the ground and stripped out of his pants and boxers, heading into his bathroom. If he was going to actually go through with this, he needed to get himself cleaned up. Besides, maybe the hot water would help chase some of his nerves away. If that didn’t work, shaving himself would certainly do the trick. Nothing like manoeuvring a sharp object around your genitals to help you keep a clear head in a time of need.

Josh stepped out of the shower half an hour later, a little more confident as he wrapped the towel around his waist and returned to the bags resting inside his closet. He pulled out the lingerie first, testing the elasticity of the midnight blue lace and silk bikini cut. He dropped his towel and eased the silken material up his legs, adjusting his cock so it was held within the confines of his underwear. He stroked himself through the material, shuddering as his cock stirred with interest and arousal pooled in his gut. Huh. Maybe there was something to this after all.

He pulled out the fishnet leggings next, getting them halfway up his legs before dismay filled him. There was no way Brett would be turned on by this. Not with the way his leg hair stuck out at weird angles. He supposed he could forgo the leggings altogether, but he really wanted to show off the muscles he’d been building for months now. And Brett...Brett would love him all the more for it. He sighed and glanced at the clock on his wall, furrowing his brow. He still had almost an hour before he needed to leave if he wanted to meet his boyfriend on time. More than enough needed to shave his legs.

He turned on the tap of his tub to lukewarm and grabbed his razor from the sink, stripping out of his underwear and setting them carefully on the countertop before he took a seat on the edge of the tub. This would be easy, right? He just needed to go slow and take his time. It was just like shaving anywhere else. He ran the razor under the water and then his leg, reaching for the bottle of shower gel to apply next. One step at a time. His tongue poked from the corner of his mouth as he methodically began to shave his legs, thinking back to the time when he’d done it as a kid after seeing Lex shave her legs for the first time in middle school. His mother had laughed about it for days, kissing his forehead and telling him she loved him as he’d ranted and raved about double standards for women and things he hadn’t understood at the time. He’d always just taken what Lex said at face value and spewed it back out when they were kids. As it turned out, his opinions hadn’t changed that much as they’d gotten older. But where Lex has become outspoken, Josh had grown withdrawn and kept isolated from the outside world. Brett had been the first person to break that shall in a long time. It was why this was so important to him. If he lost Brett...he wasn’t sure he’d be able to pick up the pieces.

He was quick to pull on his outfit the second time, making sure it all fit perfectly before he set about the hassle of cutting out the tags. Shortly after, he grabbed the small makeup bag he’d purchased and headed into the bathroom to complete his look. Applying the eyeliner was a bitch and a half. He understood now why girls watched so many tutorial videos and could make a business out of it. He himself had to open two videos to figure out the easiest way to apply it without poking himself in the eye. Next came the cherry lip gloss that brought a subtle shimmer to his lips and finally, to complete the look, he added chocolate luster dust to his cheeks that gave them a glittery appearance. He checked his nails to make sure the sparkly midnight blue hadn’t been chipped at all and glanced at his reflection in the mirror. “You’ve got this, Diaz.” He muttered, smiling nervously. He took a deep breath and tilted his chin up, summoning the sliver of confidence that came and went when it came to impressing Brett. “I can do this.” He said firmly, his grin becoming more natural as he let the words sink in.

He checked the time as he went back into his bedroom, eyes widening as he realized he didn’t have much time left before his meetup with Brett. He sat on his bed and grabbed the final bag from beneath his bed, pulling out the simple black stilettos. He slipped them on and grabbed the black clutch purse still in the bag, tossing his phone, lip gloss, and wallet inside. With a quick snatch of his keys and a final look in the mirror, he rolled his shoulders back and straightened up as he walked confidently from the bedroom. He could do this. Whatever it took to keep Brett Talbot in his arms.

When Josh arrived at the club, all confidence fled as he sat paralyzed in his car. What was he thinking? Brett wasn’t going to like any of this. Brett’s attention wasn’t turned by pretty girls in crop food and leggings or boys in heels. “I’m a fucking idiot,” he muttered as he stared at the clock in his car. Ten minutes until Brett arrived. Ten minutes until his boyfriend laughed at him and then assured him that he didn’t need to actually change anything. “I need a fucking drink,” he muttered before throwing open his car door. It was too late to turn back now. Securing the strap of the clutch across his chest, he made his way to the line and tried to ignore the curious stares.

“Josh?” A girl asked as they got closer to the front, lightly touching his arm. “Oh my god! I hardly even recognized you. Holy shit, you look good. Who did your eyeliner?” He smiled slightly at the brunette, cheeks turning red as he quietly admitted he’d done it himself. “Dude! That’s amazing! Seriously, I love it. Your whole outfit is on point. Tell me you picked it out yourself and you’ll be my new best friend.” She continued. Josh laughed and scratched the back of his neck, nodding slightly. He listened to the girl continue to prattle on, trying to place her name from his various interactions with her at the club, but those thoughts disappeared as she grabbed his arm and led him immediately to a booth with her friends. “You have to dance with us, at least until Brett arrives. Please? I have got to see his face when he realized how hot you are.” She grinned and he nodded again, an agreement on the tip of his tongue before she tossed his clutch into the booth and dragged him onto the dance floor without another word.

After fifteen minutes of dancing with Stacy (thank you, Denise, for screaming her name when she saw her friend) and her friends, Josh was hitting his stride. He could feel the eyes of half the patrons on him, could sense their arousal in the way they brushed against him with half-assed apologies and more than enough coy smiles sent his way. He felt powerful in a way that he’d never felt. Was this how Brett felt all the time? It was intoxicating, making him swing his hips in wider arcs and turn his body in circles to show off for the surrounding crowd. And then when Brett had finally arrived...he always made Josh feel weak in the knees and tonight was no exception. Brett Talbot had a way of making him feel beautiful beyond words and lit a fire under his skin. And knowing that he’d made Brett damn near speechless? It was empowering and hot as hell.

He watched his boyfriend head for the bar, shaking his head and blushing as Stacy waggled her eyebrows at him. “I told you he’d love it,” she yelled over the music. “Dance with me some more?” He rolled his eyes and nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind as they slowed down and swayed to the beat. He stole a glance over his shoulder, shuddering as Brett’s dark gaze met his own. The werewolf dragged his tongue over his lips, a slow smirk spreading as he inclined his head. Josh swallowed hard and rolled his hips in response, grateful that there was enough distance between him and his partner that she didn’t seem to notice how achingly hard he was getting.

He loosened his hold on Stacy and turned, sliding his hand slowly down his torso as his body rolled in time with the beat. He gripped the waist of his skirt and lightly snapped it against his skin, knowing Brett’s hearing would pick it up. Biting down on his lip, he slid his hand lower and groped himself through the thin material before lifting the end of his skirt teasingly to his mid thigh and dropping it again. Someone wolf whistled from nearby and he smirked, batting his eyelashes back at Brett before spreading his legs and bending over to touch the floor. A couple of the girls cheered and he winked at them, straightening back up and arching his back as he lifted up effortlessly onto his toes. He rubbed his hand back up his chest, shifting his crop too until one nipple was exposed. He tweaked it between his thumb and index finger, letting out a breathless gasp as desire pulled through his body and left him trembling. Brett wanted a show? He was going to put on the best he’d ever seen.

-

Brett watched with interest as Josh turned to one of his friends on the dance floor, wrapping an arm around the girl as they swayed and rocked to the beat. He wasn’t quite sure he would call it dancing, but he certainly wasn’t going to complain. The hunger thrumming through him spiked as Josh snapped the waistband of his skirt, a low rumble of approval escaping him. He licked his lips and leaned back against the bar, grateful that it was slightly raised above the dance floor so he could have the perfect view of his gorgeous boyfriend.

As Josh bent to the floor and the crowd around him parted, Brett’s mouth went dry. He itched to lift Josh up and slam him against the wall, have those strong legs wrap around his waist as he thrust in time with the music. As Josh straightened and arched in the same move, Brett’s breath caught. He dragged his palm over himself through his jeans, a soft hiss escaping him. His fangs were slowly poking through his gums and he knew if he looked in the mirror, gold would reflect around his pupils. It wasn’t his fault that Josh’s arousal stirred his inner wolf. He could smell the pheromones and desire from across the room and he yearned to sink his teeth down into the smooth expanse of skin covering Josh’s throat. He turned to order a shot for himself and pay his tab, knowing that they wouldn’t be here for much longer. Brett would steal a few dances and then be forced to drag Josh away before he really did strip him bare and fuck him in front of half of Beacon Hills.

As he turned back around, Josh’s scent soured and Brett’s gaze snapped immediately to the dance floor. He growled lowly as some boy offered Josh an inviting smirk, stepping into his personal space. Pride filled him as Josh rolled his eyes and turned away, the shot going smoothly past his lips. When Josh’s shocked gasp reached his ears, he slammed the shot glass down as a warning growl tore from his throat. He watched his boyfriend whirl around, elbow slamming into the nose of his harasser with enough force to draw blood. Brett turned and signed the receipt from the bartender, shoving his card back into his pocket as he stalked across the room and rejoined his boyfriend. Not even ten minutes and trouble was already bubbling up.

“This guy bothering you?” Brett asked as he reached the scene, shifting protectively in front of Josh. The asshole clutching his nose glowered up at them both, faltering for a moment as he realized exactly who was standing there. He muttered a derogatory comment under his breath and stormed away. Brett tensed and took a step after him, ready to throw him up against the wall and teach his face a second lesson, but a firm hand gripped his upper arm.

“It’s not worth it, babe.” Josh said. Brett turned back to face him, frowning slightly. “He’s just a dick who can’t take no for an answer.”

“Thanks, Josh.” Stacy smiled weakly at him. “I’m going to go sit down for a few minutes. Brett, you’re a lucky man.” She said softly, barely heard above the music before she slipped away through the crowd with some of her friends.

“What happened?” Brett asked, shifting closer to Josh and wrapping him in his arms. They swayed slowly to the beat, both letting out a tiny hiss as their cocks brushed against each other through their clothes.

“Jackass wanted to dance with Stacy and she said no. He groped her and I told him to leave. Then he tried to hit on me and I told him to fuck off. He pinched my ass and I elbowed him in the face.” Josh shrugged lightly. Brett growled and rubbed his face against the side of Josh’s neck, huffing angrily. “Don’t worry. My ass belongs to you and you alone.” He added with a low chuckle.

“And don’t you forget it,” Brett mumbled as he pressed a soft kiss to Josh’s skin. “Proud of you for doing that.”

“Couldn’t let him think he’d won.” Josh replied softly, wrapping his arms around Brett’s neck. “Stacy deserves better. She’s not a piece of meat. No one is.”

Brett nodded his agreement and slid his hands lower on Josh’s back, gripping him firmly by the ass and dragging their bodies together. He slid one hand under his skirt, eyes widening as he pulled back to meet Josh’s shy gaze. “You shaved for me? Your legs?” He asked, stroking his fingers teasingly down the back of Josh’s thigh.

“The leggings didn’t look the same with leg hair. It wasn’t very attractive.” Josh admitted, embarrassment flooding through him. Brett moved his hand to cup his jaw, holding his gaze for a moment.

“You  _ always _ look attractive. You know that’s not why I love you, right?” Brett asked softly. Josh’s heartbeat flipped in response and his scent changed, something Brett couldn’t quite place. “Baby boy?” He tried again.

“I know.” Josh sighed. His heart skittered, putting Brett on edge. “I love you, too. Can we dance now? Please?” He asked, rolling his hips and pressing his erection flush to Brett’s groin. Later, he would definitely have to address the diversion from the important topic at hand. For now, he dove back in to claim Josh’s lips and firmly gripped his ass beneath his skirt.

They weren’t really dancing as much as they were desperately grinding against each other, both seeking relief. Twice, Brett slipped a finger beneath the silken lace of Josh’s lingerie and rubbed it teasingly across his hole. The whimpers and breathless pleas for more made him feel powerful, built the fire burning in his stomach and saturated the surrounding air with their combined arousal. Josh submitted to him with ease, head rolling to the side as he exposed his throat. Brett smirked as he sank his teeth in, sucking and nibbling the flesh until it purpled beneath his ministrations. Josh mewled in response, his grinding devolving rapidly into a chase for release. Brett adjusted his hand and gripped him hard through the panties, eyes darkening as he realised they were practically dripping from Josh’s leaking tip. “Not yet,” Brett murmured as he nipped at his jaw. “Time to go, baby boy.”

“Thank fuck,” Josh breathed. He rubbed his face against Brett’s shoulder for a moment as he collected himself, shuddering hard as Brett slowly released him. “Just let me get my bag. Meet you outside?”

“Two minutes or I’m coming back in and fucking you against the wall.” Brett warned. Josh’s stomach flipped and he nodded, smiling beautifully before striding confidently across the dance floor. Brett made his way to the entrance, stepping outside and breathing in the fresh air. It didn’t help as much as he’d thought. Josh’s arousal still clung to him, filling his nostrils and making his dick throb in need. They weren’t going to make it home, not at this rate.

Josh joined him a minute later, grinning madly as he threw himself back into Brett’s arms and attacked his lips like his life depended on it. Brett’s mind fuzzed out for a moment as Josh sucked on his tongue, hands reaching up to grab onto his shoulder blades and give him something to cling to. When Josh pulled back and smirked, Brett groaned and pressed their foreheads together. “Home.  _ Now. _ ” He growled out.

“My car is around the corner, come on.” Josh took him by the hand, dragging him around the corner. His excitement soured and turned to dismay as they reached the parking lot to find Josh’s car completely boxed in. “Motherfucker!”

“We can take the subway, come on.” Brett murmured, drawing Josh back against his chest and pressing a kiss to the hickey he’d left. “I need to be inside you.” He murmured.

“Fuck, you can’t just say things like that.” Josh whined, rubbing his ass teasingly against Brett’s groin. “Subway?” He reminded with a groan as Brett rocked against him.

“Lead the way.” Brett kissed his ear and took him by the hand, letting Josh guide them away from the club. He drank in his partner and pulled him to a stop under a streetlight, pulling out his phone and tugging Josh around to face him. “I need evidence of this.” He grinned. Josh blushed and bit down on his lip, slowly nodding his head as Brett stepped back for a picture. Josh gripped the end of his skirt for the next picture and flashed it up, revealing himself boldly with a coy grin. Dumbfounded for a moment, Brett slowly lowered his phone and a needy whine punched through him.

“First one to the subway wins,” Josh smirked and spun on his heel, taking off down the block. Brett stayed rooted to the spot for a moment, transfixed by how effortlessly Josh moved in stilettos. He definitely wouldn’t mind losing this race. Grinning, he took off in chase of Josh’s laughter and sweet scent. Tonight was going to be one for the books.

-

Josh laughed as he stumbled down the stairs, unable to stop himself from hitting the wall. He turned his head with wide eyes, grin stretching as he pushed from the wall and began running down the last set of steps. He rushed for the nearly empty subway car, sliding between the doors as the announcement came on that they were leaving. Before he could even catch his breath, Brett’s hungry mouth was on his and he was being pinned to the opposite door. Strong arms came around his waist, holding him up as his knees began to tremble. He dropped his head to the side and let Brett suck a new bruise into his skin, looking around the mostly empty subway car. The few people on were wrapped up in headphones and attempts to sleep, paying them no attention.

Brett moved them back to one of the seats, sinking down and dragging Josh down onto his lap. “Fuck, pretty boy,” Brett murmured as he nipped at his jaw. His hands roamed Josh’s thighs, sliding up under his skirt as he stroked the smooth expanse of skin. “You’re gorgeous.”

“Stop teasing me,” Josh whined softly as he rocked his hips down. Brett let out a weak groan, snapping his hips up and letting his head fall back. “I need you, Brett.” Josh’s hands disappeared under his skirt, fumbling around to find the button of Brett’s jeans. He popped it open and dragged down Brett’s zipper, eager to free his straining cock. “Need this inside of me,” he whispered as he curled his fingers around the head.

“Josh,” Brett growled as his eyes glowed yellow. “You can’t do things like this. I can’t restrain myself.” He murmured, shallowly thrusting up into his hold.

“Then fuck me,” Josh whispered against his ear. “Fuck me right here and now so I can let everyone know I belong to you.” He bit down softly on his lobe and Brett rolled his hips, moaning softly.

Brett grabbed him by the waist and spun him around on his lap, rutting up against the thin lace protecting Josh’s hole. “Don’t have anything on me,” he murmured as he let his fangs graze Josh’s neck. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I’ve got lube in my clutch,” Josh admitted with a soft whine. Brett’s eyes widened as he reached for the bag, popping it open and pulling out the small tube.

“Fuck, baby boy. So prepared.” Brett sank his teeth in harder against his throat and Josh let out a weak cry, biting down hard on his lip to quiet himself.

“A-always for you,” Josh whimpered. Brett glanced around the subway car, amazed that no one was paying them any attention. How could they not want to watch this beautiful boy come undone?

“You’re so gorgeous right now.” Brett praised, snapping the cap on the lube and spreading some onto his fingers. “So needy for me, aren’t you?” He asked, sliding his hand below Josh’s skirt and slipping a finger past his panties. “You want everyone to see how much you need me, don’t you? You want everyone to hear that you belong to me.” He brushed his finger softly over Josh’s hole, smirking as it fluttered in response. “I don’t want you touching yourself. Do you understand?” He asked, rubbing the tip of his finger in a slow circle around Josh’s rim.

“Just fill me and I’ll do whatever you want,” Josh whimpered.

“Good boy,” Brett rewarded him by pressing his finger all the way in. Josh groaned and spread his legs wider, reaching down and gripping Brett’s outer thighs to support himself.

Brett crooked his finger, stroking his inner walls until he found the bundle of nerves he was looking for. Josh cursed and clenched around him, biting down on the inside of his cheek to muffle his cries. Smirking against his throat, Brett peppered his skin with soft kisses as he worked him open enough to add a second finger. Josh mewled softly and rocked back, panting hard as Brett worked his fingers in and out just shy of his prostate.

Neither one of them was going to last for long. Brett added a third finger long enough to stretch Josh fully before he pulled his fingers free, wiping them on Josh’s skirt. “Asshole,” Josh muttered. Brett hid a laugh against the back of his neck, opening the lube again to slick himself up. He lined himself up and slowly pressed into Josh, groaning as his delicious warmth tripped him tight. “Oh fuck,” Josh whined as he pressed his nails into Brett’s thighs. The subway jolted to a halt and Brett sank all the way inside, wrapping his arms around Josh’s waist as the other boy cried out. A few people looked at them this time, frowning in concern, but Brett’s harsh glare sent them looking the other way.

A few more people stepped onto the subway, shuffling around to find their seats. A couple sat down in the seats across from them, attached at the lips and groping desperately at each other, and the scent of arousal made Brett shift his hips forward. “Fuck,” he whispered against Josh’s ear. “You see them?” He asked, sliding his hand slowly up Josh’s torso and under his crop top. He scratched his nail roughly over Josh’s nipple, taking pleasure in his muted whine. “They smell almost as needy as you. That girl? She’s practically dripping wet for her friend. He wants to touch her, but she’s got all the control right now. He wants to fuck her like I’m fucking you.” He whispered. Josh’s scent started to change, desperation and hurt flooding the air around them and making Brett’s head swim in confusion. “Baby boy?” He slowly moved his hand, touching Josh’s waist, and his mate rolled his hips back against him with a shake of his head.

“Stop talking and just fuck me,” Josh said, his voice low and rough. He dug his nails harder into Brett’s thighs, gyrating his hips and moaning as Brett struck his prostate. He lifted himself up a little and slammed back down, vocally letting his pleasure be known. They’d attracted more than enough attention by now and Brett turned Josh’s head, claiming his lips in a gentle kiss as he shallowly thrust into him. Josh sucked on his tongue and came with a choked cry, tears spilling down his cheeks as he clenched around Brett. A couple more thrusts and Brett followed, chasing his own waves of pleasure while tightly holding onto Josh.

As the subway ground to a halt, the majority of the car cleared out with muttered words of disgust and more than a few sharp looks. Three sleeping patrons remained. Josh lifted himself from Brett’s lap and grabbed a few tissues from his clutch, wordlessly cleaning himself and offering an extra tissue to Brett as he straightened his clothing back out. Brett tucked himself away and grabbed the tissues from Josh, crossing to toss them in the bin at the front of the car before walking back. Instead of sitting down, he knelt in front of Josh and placed both hands on his knees. Watery brown eyes met his, the scent of shame clouding the air around them and leaving Brett feeling helpless. “Tell me what I did wrong,” he pleaded softly. Had Josh changed his mind and decided he didn’t want it anymore? Had he violated Josh’s trust in him? The thought made him feel sick to his stomach.

“It’s stupid,” Josh muttered as he hung his head.

“Nothing you tell me is ever stupid.” Brett said immediately. “Baby boy-“

“You noticed them,” Josh whispered. He shifted uncomfortably, his heart beating unevenly in his chest. “We were in the middle of having sex and-“ his voice broke and he cleared his throat, shaking his head. “I thought...I thought I was enough for you.” Brett’s heart broke at the soft admission. How had he screwed this up?

“Josh. You’re always enough for me. Why wouldn’t you be? You’re my mate.” Brett said, struggling to keep his voice level.

“You could have anyone you wanted. None of this makes sense to me.” Josh said quietly, looking up as a few more tears escaped. Brett studied him carefully for a moment, slowly dragging his gaze down Josh’s body as understanding started to dawn on him.

“I don’t  _ want _ anyone else. I don’t need you to dress up like the girls at Sinema to get my attention. I don’t need you to be anyone but you. I love you. I love the way you’re so shy when I compliment you and how you blush at the smallest innuendo. I love how you laugh with all of your body and the way your shoulders shake when you do. The way your confidence strikes at random intervals and you can always catch me off guard. The way you take bold risks and you don’t care what anyone else thinks. I love that you did this for me, Josh. But what I love most about you? I love how strong you are.” He reached up, gently cupping Josh’s jaw in his hand and cradling it in his palm. “I’m sorry that I’ve made you feel like there’s even a possibility you could lose me. I’m not going anywhere, baby boy. Not unless you send me away.”

“I’m sorry.” Josh whispered, lip quivering as he looked down at Brett. “I know you love me. I just...” he blew out harshly and Brett lifted up onto his knees, pulling him into a hug.

“I know.” He murmured soothingly, stroking a hand down Josh’s back. And he did. Anxiety could be a bitch and make you doubt everything. Brett’s seen it enough to have a basic understanding of it. He would give everything he could to take that pain and stress away from his mate. “I know,” he repeated as he kissed his hair.

“Everything was fine. It was great. And you smelled them and I just...I felt like I wasn’t enough to hold your attention. It felt like I couldn’t breathe. I’m so sorry,” he whispered.

“You don’t owe me an apology, but thank you for being honest with me.” Brett tightened his hold. The subway shuddered to a halt and Brett stood up, pulling Josh with him. “Let me take you home and tell you all the ways I love you?”

“That’s the best plan.” Josh laughed weakly, leaning in and catching his lips in a kiss. Grinning, Brett gripped him firmly by the ass and lifted his legs up as he carried him from the subway. They’d missed their stop a while back, but Brett didn’t mind walking. It gave him all the time in the world to shower his baby boy with love and affection.


End file.
